


just a kiss on your lips (in the moonlight)

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: After months on the road in search for his future husband, Kurt Hummel has finally found somebody he can see himself spending the rest of his life with. The only problem? Blaine isn’t the one being presented to Kurt; it’s his older brother.A love story told in stolen moments.





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> It’s still May 31st where I live for the next twenty or so minutes, so technically I am not posting late :P Here is the first part to my second contribution of the Klaine Prompt Reverse Bang. This fic is based on an amazing cover by datshitrandom which you can find [here](http://datshitrandom.tumblr.com/post/161204542347/cover-art-for-the-kprb-by-prompt-a-klainefic). Many thanks to the amazing artist, who made the incredible cover art for this story, and also put up with my asking a billion questions <3 Also, thanks again to teach for giving this story a look over! you’re a doll <3
> 
> Title comes from the Lady Antebellum song “Just a Kiss”
> 
> Chapter two will be up soon :)

The evening air is cool against Kurt’s heated cheeks as he pushes himself through the door leading to the terrace. As soon as the door closes behind him, the music in the ballroom becomes muted, as though separated from him by more than a wall.

He wishes he could be separated further from the ballroom, but for now, this will do.

“Oh,” a voice says from further down the balcony, and Kurt turns to look at it. “Your Highness.”

Kurt recognizes the young man standing by the banister as Prince Blaine of Westerville. His older brother, Prince Cooper, is one of the men being presented to Kurt at this festival. A potential future King of Lima.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt says, raising his hands. “I didn’t realize there was somebody out here already.”

“It’s okay,” the Prince smiles, taking a step closer to Kurt. “I was just about to go back in.”

“No, no, stay,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “There’s enough space on this balcony for two, don’t you think?”

Prince Blaine’s smile grows infinitesimally, and he nods. He steps back toward the banister, and Kurt follows, mirroring his position just a few short feet away from him.

Kurt watches him for a moment. He looks less put together than he did when they were formally introduced several hours earlier. His hair is far less controlled, his cheeks are red, and the strings holding the top of his shirt together are untied, revealing a triangle of smooth olive skin.

The Prince catches Kurt staring and his smile falls slightly. He looks away quickly, cheeks reddening further. His head turns to the starry night instead, and Kurt copies him, staring up at the beautiful night sky.

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” he comments lightly, already feeling the tension that just moments ago filled his body ebbing away.

Prince Blaine doesn’t respond for a moment, but eventually says, “I’m sure the stars in Lima shine twice as bright.”

Kurt cannot help but snort slightly at the comment. “They’re stars, Prince Blaine,” he says, unable to keep the tease out of his voice. “They shine equally in every kingdom.”

Kurt would know. He’s just journeyed through every single one of them.

“But more beautiful tonight?”

Kurt smiles, eyes taking in the twinkling stars. “Yes,” he replies simply.

They fall into silence once more. Kurt keeps staring up at the sky, feeling far more at ease than he did inside the ballroom. He’s never felt this comfortable sharing silence with a stranger before, but he doesn’t want to question it, or look too deeply into things. For now, he is happy simply watching the stars, listening to faded music, and feeling his heartbeat calm in his chest.

“Was it my brother?” the Prince is the one who breaks the silence, causing Kurt to turn his head away from the sky and toward him.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“Whatever prompted you to escape onto this balcony,” Prince Blaine is leaning casually against the banister, one hand holding a glass of wine loosely with the tips of his fingers, the other hanging over the banister. “Was it my brother?”

Kurt can’t help but smile slightly at the question. “Partially,” he admits. “Him and Baron Kiehl.”

Prince Blaine nods. “Yes,” he says, turning back toward the night sky. “The Baron has always had some… delusions of grandeur.” He takes a sip of his wine, then chuckles. “But then again, so has Cooper.”

Kurt presses his lips together, eyes travelling over Prince Blaine’s face. “And you?” he asks, trying to keep his voice casual. “What is it that caused you to escape your grandfather’s wonderful party?”

The Prince looks down at his glass of wine, then takes a long drink from it. “Just stifling in there,” he says. He sets his glass precariously on the banister, then leans both forearms over it, crossing them over each other. “I’ve never really been one for parties.”

“To be honest, neither have I,” Kurt says. “Don’t tell your grandfather.”

Prince Blaine chuckles. “Cross my heart,” he says, sparing Kurt a glance. His smile is easy, his lips pink and plush. For a moment, Kurt allows himself to wonder how they would feel against his own.

After another brief silence, Blaine asks, “Why did you agree to this festival, then? If you don’t enjoy parties.”

Kurt shrugs, turning to lean his back against the banister. The stone of the castle contrasts with the carefully trimmed green vine running up its walls. “He turned a two month stay in Westerville into one week,” he admits. “I wasn’t about to turn down such a marvelous opportunity.”

“Not a fan of Westerville?” Prince Blaine asks, now the one to tease.

“That’s not it,” Kurt hurries to correct. “It’s more that I am not a fan of the journey I’m on, and he’s reduced it by almost two months.”

“Really?” Prince Blaine moves slightly closer to Kurt. “Not a fan of journeying around the kingdoms, being shown an endless supply of beautiful men, all of whom want to marry you? Sounds like any other Prince’s dream.”

“Is it yours?” Kurt can’t help but ask.

Prince Blaine smiles, raising one eyebrow. “Fair point, Prince Kurt.”

Kurt smiles back, then looks back to the castle wall. “The truth is, few of the men I’ve met actually care about getting to know me. They don’t care about me, they care about my crown. They want to be King of Lima, and they’ll do whatever it takes to get there.” He shakes his head, thinking back on his experiences over the past six months. “The ones that didn’t try and seduce me spent the entire visit talking about their own accomplishments, how incredible and smart and capable they were. If they’d put as much effort into having a conversation with me as they did in attempting to impress me or get me into bed…”

Prince Blaine hums, moving closer to Kurt once more. “And now you’re here, and Baron Kiehl is attempting to seduce you, while my brother tells you all about what a quick learner he is, and how much musical talent he has?”

“Pretty much,” Kurt says. “I know it may sound silly but…” he shakes his head, turning to look at Blaine. “Just once I’d like to have a conversation with a man who wants to marry me. An actual conversation, that doesn’t revolve around Lima, or their accomplishments, or how devilishly handsome they seem to find me.”

 _A conversation like this one_ , Kurt thinks, eyes flicking down to Prince Blaine’s lips.

“But Your Highness,” Prince Blaine says, inching even closer. “How are you to know who is a good match if he doesn’t tell you what an amazing King he’d make, or what an amazing lover he’d be?”

Kurt chuckles, shaking his head again. “How, indeed,” he muses.

The door to the ballroom opens, a young woman standing in the doorway. “Blaine,” is how she greets them. “There you are. I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“Santana,” Prince Blaine says, stepping away from the banister. “This is Crown Prince Kurt Hummel,” he says, gesturing to Kurt in a way that makes Kurt hide a giggle with his hand. “Of Lima,” Prince Blaine finishes, as if this Santana wouldn’t already know that.

“Right, yes,” she says, turning to Kurt and curtseying quickly. “Your Highness.”

Kurt bows slightly in return.

“Blaine, your father is looking for you. He told me he needs to speak with you.”

Blaine sighs, but nods. “Of course.” He turns to Kurt and, with a nod of the head, says, “It was wonderful speaking with you, Your Highness.”

“And you,” Kurt returns, nodding his head as well.

Prince Blaine spares him one final smile, then follows the woman through the door, leaving Kurt alone on the terrace.

He stares at the door for a few moments, heart pounding. As he stares, he can’t help but wonder: _why weren’t you presented to me instead_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/161303094075/just-a-kiss-on-your-lips-in-the-moonlight-16)


	2. The Second Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! I'm not too sure when I'll be posting chapter three, but I promise it'll be soon :)
> 
> Mention of past seblaine in this one! Oh, also, I know this is set in medieval times, but it's sort of an au of medieval times (similar to how my ANWTK verse was set in an au of medieval times, though obviously this is a different universe than that one was), so some of the phrasing may not be completely medieval-y historically accurate. But, you know, neither was men marrying each other.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! See you all soon :)

There are so many people standing by the banquet table that Kurt hopes he will be able to get lost in the mayhem.

He told Mercedes that morning that he didn’t think any of the men he’d been presented with were going to work out. Prince Cooper seemed vainer than any of the previous men who’d attempted to impress him with their accolades, Baron Kiehl kept finding reasons for his hands to travel down to Kurt’s ass as they danced, and Marquis Gilbert and Duke Crawford did not seem at all interested in getting to know him in the slightest. He had to admit, the final two were a welcome relief from Prince Cooper and Baron Kiehl, but still did not help him in his search for a husband.

Of course, what he didn’t mention was how he had found somebody he was interested in; he just wasn’t one of the men who’d been presented to him.

“Just keep an open mind, okay Kurt?” she’d requested in her best Royal Advisor voice. “This is our last stop. If you don’t find your husband here, you know your father is going to have to resort to an arranged marriage, which I know neither of you want.”

Sometimes Kurt hated that Mercedes was the royal advisor who requested to go along on this journey with him. Sure, she was the best royal advisor his father had, but she’d also been a close friend to him since his early teenage years, and so having her there as an advisor and not a friend was strange.

“Hiding again?” a voice pulls him from his thoughts, and Kurt spins quickly to find Prince Blaine smiling at him, a plate full of food in his hands.

“Am I that obvious?” he can’t help but ask.

Prince Blaine shrugs. “Only to someone who is hiding as well.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “And why are _you_ hiding again?”

Prince Blaine’s eyes widen slightly. “You… you haven’t heard?”

Kurt shakes his head. “Is it scandalous?”

Prince Blaine bites down on his bottom lip, drawing Kurt’s attention to it. God, but his lips are gorgeous. It takes everything in Kurt not to lean down and capture them with his own in that very moment.

“Follow me,” Prince Blaine says, voice lower than before. He squeezes past Kurt, then starts to move toward the entrance to the ballroom. Kurt hurries to follow him, heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

He glances around every now and again, but if anybody notices him making his escape they don’t comment on it. Soon enough, Prince Blaine is leading him out the front door and down the large hall, gesturing at him to be as quiet as possible.

They reach a smaller door a bit down the hall, and Prince Blaine opens it carefully, gesturing for Kurt to enter. He does so quickly, and soon he finds himself in a small reading room, with a low ceiling and several stacks of books surrounding two large chairs.

Prince Blaine shuts the door behind them, though he stays by it instead of instantly turning toward Kurt.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asks when Prince Blaine remains by the door for over a minute.

Prince Blaine turns toward him slowly, cheeks red. “I don’t usually do this,” he admits, voice soft. “Run off with men I barely know.”

Kurt chuckles, falling into one of the chairs. “I’m very honoured to be the exception.”

Prince Blaine’s lips curve up into a small smile, and he goes to sit in the other chair. “You should be.”

“So,” Kurt says, not wanting silence to take over again. “Now that we are properly hidden – I believe I was promised a scandalous story?”

Prince Blaine sighs, leaning back in the chair, his smile falling from his face. “Right,” he says, voice quiet. “To be honest, I’m surprised you haven’t heard. My reputation is quite famous throughout Westerville.”

“A reputation, huh?” Kurt leans forward, intrigued. “Good or bad?”

“Depends on who asks,” Prince Blaine admits.

“I’m asking you.”

Prince Blaine holds his eye for a moment, and then looks away. “It’s neither, because it’s not even true. Not fully, anyway.”

“How many more vague answers are you going to give me before I actually hear this story?”

Prince Blaine shrugs. “It’s a rather personal matter. Forgive me for being reticent.”

“I understand,” Kurt says. He presses his lips together, thinking. “Perhaps if I shared a personal story with you?”

Prince Blaine glances up, the hint of a smile coming to his face once more. “You would embarrass yourself just so you can hear the story behind my widespread reputation?” He glances at the door and says, “You know you can just return to the party and ask anybody there. They all know.”

“Well, firstly, who said the story I’m going to tell is embarrassing? And secondly, I want to hear the story from you, not somebody else. It’s about you, is it not?”

Prince Blaine’s smile widens slightly. “Okay. But I want an embarrassing story. It’ll make me feel better.”

Kurt smirks. “I have no embarrassing stories.”

Prince Blaine snorts. “I don’t believe you.”

Kurt laughs. It’s more genuine than any of his laughs over the past six months. “You’re right not to. Alright,” he leans forward slightly. “An embarrassing story, you say?”

“Please,” Prince Blaine says, gesturing for Kurt to continue.

Kurt thinks for a moment. Although it isn’t true that he has _no_ embarrassing stories, they are few and far between. As the heir to the throne of Lima, he’s rarely been held responsible for any untoward actions, which hasn’t left him much room for embarrassment.

“Oh,” he says, finally landing on something. “I know. When my brother, Finn, was born, I became incredibly jealous of all the attention he was receiving. Because my father already knew that I would never marry for heirs, everybody knew that it would be Finn’s child who inherited the throne. I don’t know why that made me so irrational, as I’ve always known that I did not want children, and for that to work I would need a sibling who could carry on the royal line.

“Anyway, I was irrationally jealous, so I began to hide his toys. My father and step-mother believed that he was throwing them away, or destroying them somehow, but could never find where they ended up. It didn’t really make any trouble for him, as they simply continued to buy him new ones, but it gave me a strange sense of pleasure.” Kurt shrugs. “Thinking back on it all, it was a rather immature thing for me to do, especially considering how little harm it did, and how silly my jealousy was.”

Prince Blaine’s smile has grown as Kurt speaks, and by the time the story is done he is full out grinning. “You stole your baby brother’s toys?” Kurt shrugs again, chuckling to himself at how ridiculous he was. “And… how old were you when you did this?”

“Ah, yes, this is the _truly_ embarrassing part. I was sixteen.”

Prince Blaine bursts out laughing at that, and Kurt cannot help but laugh along.

“Okay,” the Prince says between laughs. “That is rather embarrassing.”

“I know, I know,” Kurt says, laughing as well. “Of course, I love my brother dearly now. He’s five and an absolute terror, but I love him.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that your toy hiding days are behind you.”

They continue chuckling, and Kurt waits for their laughter to die down before he says, “So, that’s my embarrassing story. I believe I was owed a scandalous story in return?”

Prince Blaine becomes seriously rather quickly. He breathes in deeply and says, “Yes, I suppose I did promise.” He settles himself better into his chair, then says, “It’s not actually that long of a story. I was engaged to be married, but the engagement was broken off because of my supposed infidelity.”

Kurt’s eyebrows raise quickly. “Oh, my.”

“It wasn’t true,” Prince Blaine hurries to say. “I wasn’t unfaithful. I actually… I really loved the man I was to marry.” This last confession comes in a whisper. “But he saw me one day at the stables, chatting with one of the servant boys. He got it in his head…” He shakes his head as he trails off. “He felt betrayed, and no matter what I said he wouldn’t believe me. It barely took a week for every noble in the kingdom to know why our engagement had broken.”

“Blaine, I’m… I’m so sorry.”

“He’s the reason I’m hiding,” Blaine says. “My father informed me last night that he would be arriving for the festival tonight. He wanted me to attempt to patch things up, but… well, Sebastian wasn’t exactly interested.”

Kurt leans forward in his chair. “Forgive me if this is an insensitive question but – well, does it really matter? I mean, aren’t nobles in Westerville expected to engage in pre-marital sex?”

“It depends on who you are,” Prince Blaine says. “I may be a prince, but I am only ninth in line for the throne. Sebastian is the second son of the King of Carmel. He is of higher class than me, and therefore if he had committed the infidelity it wouldn’t have mattered. But as it was me…”

“Prince Sebastian Smythe?” Kurt asks, eyes widening in surprise. “You were engaged to him?”

“You’ve met?”

Kurt nods. “When I passed through Carmel. I wasn’t being presented with either son, but I thought it would be rude not to at least stop in for a night on my way through.” He presses his lips together. “He didn’t seem particularly kind.”

“He used to be,” Prince Blaine says. “When we first became engaged he was the kindest man I’d ever met. Now… Well, quite frankly, I could have lived without seeing him again.”

Kurt watches him carefully, sees the pain that is so clearly embedded in his eyes. “I would never do that to you,” he says, unable to stop the words when they come.

Prince Blaine looks up, surprise written all over his face. “Which part?” he asks softly.

“Any of it,” Kurt says.

They stare at each other for a moment, until Prince Blaine looks away. “That’s the reason I don’t usually do this, you know,” he says, voice quiet. “Run off with men; especially ones I barely know. I may not be marriageable anymore, but my reputation still matters.”

Kurt’s eyes widen at that. “Wait. You’re not marriageable? Because of a false claim of infidelity?” He shakes his head. “That doesn’t seem right.”

“No,” Prince Blaine says. “It’s – well, it’s only partially because of that.” He glances at the door, as though afraid somebody might enter. “The truth is, I may not have been unfaithful, but my relationship with Sebastian wasn’t… pure,” his cheeks flush dark red as he says it. “Not many high-ranking nobles want to marry somebody that has already been had.”

“That seems unreasonable,” Kurt says, the need to defend the Prince bubbling inside him rapidly. He, for one, had never held virginity as a necessary trait in a future spouse. He hadn’t been expected to wait, so why should he expect that of his husband?

“It’s just the way things are,” Prince Blaine says, with a shrug. “I knew nobody would want me, so I requested to be trained in running the Southern estates. The woman you briefly met last night, Santana, her mother is Duchess Lopez, and she has been running the estates for many years now. She has done a wonderful job, but I know my grandfather is looking forward to having an Anderson in charge once more.”

Kurt sags in the chair, trying to process all this information. “Is that why it’s your brother that has been presented to me, and not you?”

Prince Blaine shrugs, not meeting Kurt’s eye. “He wanted to, and I didn’t. I didn’t think you would want me.”

 _I do_ , Kurt thinks, watching a blush spread over Blaine’s cheeks. _I want you more than any of the men who have been presented to me_ _throughout this entire journey._

“I see,” Kurt says instead.

They fall into the silence Kurt was so eager to avoid, Kurt staring at Blaine and Blaine adamantly looking at the ground. It’s so unfair that a man like Blaine, so kind, so honest, so trusting, should be forced to a life of loneliness because of something that isn’t even true.

“We should probably return to the party,” Blaine says, still refusing to meet Kurt’s eye. “Sebastian has already been running his mouth all night. I’m sure he’ll have a lot to say about my disappearing for so long.”

“If he says anything to you, you come straight to me. He may be third in line for the throne of Carmel, but I am the Crown Prince of Lima. I’m sure I can get him to shut up for at least an hour.”

Finally, Prince Blaine meets his eye. “You would do that? For me?”

Kurt smiles, warmth filling his chest. “Of course.”

They stand at the same time, heading for the door. Kurt’s heart is pounding in his chest as they go, desperate for the Prince to know how little this story changes Kurt’s opinion of him.

When Prince Blaine places his hand on the doorknob, Kurt places his own on the Prince’s other hand. He uses it to tug the Prince toward him, slotting their lips together entirely too easily.

Prince Blaine’s lips feel just as wonderful as he imagined they would.

He breaks the kiss mere moments after it began. His eyes flutter open to see the Prince staring at him, amber eyes wide in surprise.

“Thank you for sharing your story with me, Your Highness,” Kurt says softly. “I feel incredibly honoured.”

“Of course,” Prince Blaine says, voice breathless. “You can… just Blaine is okay.”

Kurt smiles. “Only if I am just Kurt.”

Blaine looks over his face, then nods. “Just Kurt.”

“Just Blaine.”

Blaine continues to stare at him for a moment, then cups his face and brings him in for a longer, slightly more passionate kiss. It feels wonderful, better than any other kiss Kurt has ever experienced, and he cannot help but whimper when Blaine pulls away.

“Right,” he says, his voice ragged. “We should return.”

“We should,” Kurt agrees, even though all he wants is to sit back down on the chair, pull Blaine into his lap, and kiss him until the sun rises.

Blaine nods. “Right,” he repeats, and finally opens the door.

Kurt encourages him to go ahead, not wanting to spawn any rumours should they be seen returning to together. Blaine agrees and hurries ahead, leaving Kurt alone in the small room.

He smiles, the memory of Blaine’s lips so fresh against his own. He can barely even remember why he was trying to hide in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/161482667560/just-a-kiss-on-your-lips-in-the-moonlight-26)


	3. The Third Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three! There’s some smut in this one ;) I’m hoping to get chapter four out soon, but I’m not 100% sure of when “soon” will be. Sorry about that :/ Hope you guys enjoy!

Kurt knows he just made a terrible, impulsive decision. He knows that he’ll have to do damage control tomorrow. He knows that Mercedes is going to kill him. He knows all this.

Right now, though, he doesn’t care. Right now he is frustrated, hands clenched at his sides, muttering under his breath as he stalks through the halls of Castle Westerville.

The night had been going well. Kurt had only danced with each of his suitors once, and he’d managed to keep his eye on Blaine for most of the evening. Then, he was able to escape Baron Kiehl and Prince Cooper, finding solace with Princess Sunshine, second in line to the Westerville throne.

The conversation was flowing easily. He wanted to make a good impression on the Princess, as he knew they would be ruling simultaneously at some point in the future. Any precautions he could take to avoid a war with Westerville, he would take. It also helped that Princess Sunshine seemed far closer to Blaine, personality-wise, than she did to Cooper.

Then, of course, everything fell apart. Prince Cooper approached Kurt and Princess Sunshine, wrapping a far too possessive arm around Kurt’s waist.

“I’m surprised you’re smiling so much, Sunshine,” he said, a bite in his voice that Kurt didn’t like one bit. “I would have thought it would be absolutely destroying you, knowing that your silly cousin, eighth in line for the throne, is soon going to have more monarchical power than you could even imagine having.”

Sunshine’s eyes widened in shock, and Kurt turned to Prince Cooper, jaw already dropped. “Excuse me?”

“She’s always thought she was better than me, because she’s going to be queen and I’ll never be king,” Prince Cooper says to Kurt, loud enough for Princess Sunshine to hear. “Must be unbearable to have the tables turned, eh, Sunshine?”

“I have never thought I was better than you,” Princess Sunshine said through clenched teeth, at the same time as Kurt pulled himself out of Prince Cooper’s hold.

“You presume too much, Prince Cooper,” Kurt said, voice cold. “I can assure you that I have not made a decision yet on who will be my groom, and this display of pettiness has done you no favours. You would do well to apologize to your cousin for your rudeness, and to myself for your presumption.”

With that, he turned and stormed out of the ballroom, fully aware of the sheer number of eyes watching him.

Kurt shakes his head as he reaches his guest quarters, throwing the door open and then slamming it shut once more with far more strength than necessary.

“Your Highness,” his personal servant, Mike, stands from where he’d been eating a bowl of soup. “I’m surprised you have returned so early.”

“I’d had enough for the night,” he says, hands clenching into fists. “The nerve of some people… to be so bold as to presume…” he shakes his head as he starts to pace.

There’s a knock on the door, and Mike hurries over, though not before sparing Kurt a worried glance.

“Hello,” the voice is Blaine’s, and Kurt toward the door in an instant. “I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that-”

“Mike,” Kurt says, cutting Blaine off. Mike turns to him, a questioning look on his face. “Please go to the ball and inform Mercedes that I do not wish to be disturbed, no matter how angry she is at me. There will be no need for you to return with haste, so please, enjoy the ball. You’ve been cooped up in this room for too long anyhow.”

Mike simply nods, though he does smirk as Blaine passes him. Kurt knows that he will be in for one hell of a teasing later, but for now, he just wants to be alone with Blaine.

“Kurt,” Blaine says, shutting the door behind Mike quickly. “Are you alright? I saw what happened.”

“Your brother is a buffoon,” Kurt spits out. “To be so bold as to presume to know my heart, especially when he has been nothing but obnoxious since I met him.” He shakes his head. “The utter audacity…”

“Please, don’t hold it against him,” Blaine says. “He’s rash and impulsive, and rarely thinks before he speaks, but he means well. He just… he wants to be king. Always has. I think his ambition has blinded him.”

Kurt stares at Blaine for several moments, trying to process his words.

“Why are you defending him?” he asks, eyes narrowing. “Do you… do you _want_ me to marry your brother?”

He must admit, the thought hurts. He thought they’d had a connection, the previous night. To have it flipped so soon, for Blaine to practically beg Kurt to give Prince Cooper a second chance…

Blaine glances down at his feet. He is quiet for several moments, and then, quietly, says, “If you married Cooper I would get to see you on occasion. You would not disappear from my life forever when the festival ends.”

Kurt hurries to Blaine’s side, wrapping the man in his arms. Blaine melts into his embrace, and they hold each other for several moments.

“I will not disappear from your life,” Kurt promises. “Not unless you wish me to.”

“I could never wish that,” Blaine whispers.

“Then I never shall,” Kurt replies.

Blaine stares up at him, lips slightly parted. He is far too tempting, and Kurt cannot help but lean down and press their lips together, remembering how wonderful it felt the previous night.

Blaine kisses back for a second, then pulls away. “We shouldn’t,” he says quietly.

“Why not?” Kurt asks, remaining close, but keeping a safe distance.

“My reputation,” Blaine whispers. “I told you yesterday, I may not be marriageable, but it still matters. The southerners won’t respect me if they see me as a hussy.” He blushes as he looks away. “Besides, you’re here to find a husband. Is it really wise for you to be… philandering with me?”

Kurt presses his lips together, trying not to laugh. “Philandering?”

“You know what I mean,” Blaine says, still not meeting his eye.

Kurt smiles at the blush on Blaine’s cheeks. “Blaine,” he says, squeezing Blaine’s shoulder lightly. “I have not met a single man on this entire journey that has captivated me even half as much as you do.” Blaine glances at him, and Kurt can see the hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. “I would much rather spend the remaining three evenings philandering,” he rolls his eyes as he says it, and Blaine chuckles, ducking his head, “with you, then out there with them.”

Blaine chuckles again, looking up at Kurt from under his eyelashes. “Prince Kurt, you sure know how to sweet talk a man,” his tone is teasing, and it makes Kurt grin.

“Well, what can I say. I’m a philanderer, apparently,” he winks, and Blaine laughs.

This time, when Kurt leans in to kiss him, Blaine doesn’t pull away. Instead he kisses back, softly at first, but slowly becoming more assertive.

Kurt drapes his arms over Blaine’s shoulders as they trade lazy kisses, heart pounding quickly in his chest. He clasps his hands together behind Blaine’s neck, pulling the man closer. Blaine tilts his head up to kiss Kurt better, slipping his tongue into Kurt’s mouth and making Kurt moan.

Kurt can feel himself becoming aroused, but he doesn’t want to push Blaine into anything. He pushes Blaine away carefully, and quietly says, “We can stop, if you’d like.”

“Why would we stop?” Blaine asks, breathless.

Kurt raises an eyebrow, then rolls his hips forward, his erection meeting Blaine’s thigh. He bites down on his bottom lip to stop from moaning at the contact, especially when he feels Blaine’s erection against his own thigh.

“Oh,” Blaine whispers, eyelids fluttering shut. His lips part, and his head tilts back slightly. “That’s, um. Not a problem.”

“Really?” Kurt asks, tightening his hold around Blaine’s neck.

Blaine shakes his head, opening his eyes. His pupils are blown wide, and Kurt’s heart skips a beat. “Just… we can go slow, right? It’s been a while.”

Kurt smiles, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips. “We can go as slow or as fast as you want. You set the pace.”

“That’s not a very philanderer thing to say,” Blaine says, and Kurt chuckles.

“What can I say, I’m a new type of philanderer. The type that respects the desires of my partner.”

“Me,” Blaine whispers, a breathless awe in his voice. Kurt knows exactly how he feels.

“You,” he repeats, just as breathless as Blaine had been.

They move to Kurt’s bedroom, which makes them both blush. Kissing on Kurt’s bed feels different than kissing in the common area of the guest chambers, and it barely takes any time at all before Kurt’s erection begins to grow desperate in his breeches.

He rolls his hips against Blaine’s, and Blaine moans. “Can we…” Blaine rolls them over, so that he is straddling Kurt’s lap. He moves his hips down into Kurt’s, and Kurt’s eyes roll back. “Just like this?”

“Of course,” Kurt says. He leans his head up and kisses Blaine again. They find an easy rhythm, and even though Kurt knows this would feel much better without their trousers in the way, he doesn’t want to push Blaine into more than he’s ready for. Although he still thinks it absurd that Blaine does not feel as though he should be allowed to indulge in this type of pleasure, he also wants to be respectful of Blaine. As far as he knows, the last man Blaine did this with betrayed him and ruined his reputation throughout the kingdom of Westerville.

Kurt refuses to repeat Prince Sebastian’s mistake.

“I know I’ve already said this,” Kurt whispers against Blaine’s lips. “But you are unlike any man I’ve ever met.”

Blaine blushes, though his hips never stop moving. “The implications of that statement better not be that no other man would do this with you only three days after meeting.”

Kurt’s hands fly down to Blaine’s hips, stopping their movements. “Blaine,” he says, voice soft despite his desire. “You are unlike any man I’ve ever met because you are kind, and honest, and you don’t treat me like a gateway to the crown of Lima. I feel closer to you after only three days than I have with any of the men I’ve met on this journey after two weeks.” He tilts his head up to kiss Blaine gently on the lips.

“Oh,” Blaine replies. “You… oh.”

Kurt smiles, bringing Blaine’s hips down against his. “It was a compliment. I promise.”

“I believe you,” Blaine says, kissing Kurt.

Kurt wants to keep talking. He wants to tell Blaine about how he hasn’t stopped thinking about him since they met. He wants to tell Blaine about how desperately he wants to reject all his other suitors and beg Blaine to be his husband. He wants to promise Blaine that sexual impurity means nothing, literally, and that if he married Kurt, nobody would ever look down on him for doing something as common as sleeping with his fiancé ever again.

He doesn’t, though. Not yet. Instead he starts moving his hips in tandem with Blaine’s, creating the most delicious friction.

Blaine moans into his mouth, grinding down quicker, more erratically. “I’m not going to last long,” he whispers. “It’s… it’s been a while.”

“I won’t last long either,” Kurt admits. “It’s okay.”

Blaine’s entire face goes lax, and he rolls his hips down one, two, three more times, and then he’s coming against Kurt.

The pleasure written all over his face makes Kurt’s cock throb, and it isn’t long before he is coming as well, all over the inside of his breeches.

Blaine manages to roll over so that he falls onto his face next to Kurt instead of on top of him. He sighs, and Kurt hopes he isn’t just imagining how pleased he sounds.

“That was wonderful,” Blaine says, turning his head so that his cheek rests against the pillow. He smiles at Kurt, who shifts closer to him, moving to his side.

“It was more than wonderful,” Kurt replies. He stares at Blaine, at this wonderful man who has come into his life so unexpectedly, and knows he never wants to let him go.

“What are you thinking?” Blaine asks, running his fingers over Kurt’s cheek.

Kurt’s eyes flutter closed at the action. “About you,” he whispers. “How I want you to be in my life forever.”

“So… you’ll marry Cooper?” Blaine asks. Kurt can’t tell if he looks hopeful, or worried. There is yearning written in his eyes.

Kurt bites down on his bottom lip. “You… you don’t wish to marry? Ever?”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Blaine replies.

“I know,” Kurt says, looking deep into Blaine’s eyes. He imagines them being the first thing he sees in the morning, and his heart skips a beat. “Answer mine, and then I’ll answer yours?”

Blaine exhales deeply. “No. I don’t wish to marry.” He removes his hand from Kurt’s cheek, letting it fall to his side. “After everything that happened with Sebastian I knew nobody would want me. It was hard, at first, but I eventually grew accustomed to the idea. I don’t need a spouse to run the Southern estates, as Santana has been trained her whole life to run them as well as I have. It’s better like this.”

Kurt swallows thickly. Blaine is staring at him, clearly wanting him to answer the question he posed him. “I don’t know if I’ll marry Cooper,” he says. “I want you in my life but… Blaine, I know he’s your brother, but he’s not really…” He thinks of the scene Prince Cooper caused earlier and cringes. Could he marry a man like that just to ensure that Blaine would remain in his life?

“I understand,” Blaine says. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do something you don’t want to just for me.”

His heart aches as he says, “I would do anything for you.”

They lean in for a soft kiss, and Kurt wishes he could stay in this moment forever.

He can’t, of course. Reality comes knocking on his door, literally, making him pull away from Blaine.

“Um, Your Highness?” It’s Mike, and Kurt sighs.

“Yes, Mike?”

“Several people have mentioned Prince Blaine’s disappearance,” Mike’s voice comes through the door. “And Mercedes desperately wants to speak with you.”

“Of course she does,” Kurt grumbles.

“I should return,” Blaine says, sitting up. He glances down at his lap and pulls a face. “Maybe I should change first, though.”

“I should do the same,” Kurt says, registering the disgusting mess in his trousers.

“I’ll… I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” Blaine asks.

Kurt smiles. “Nothing could keep me away from you.”

They share one final kiss before Blaine scurries from the room, bidding Mike a soft goodbye.

Kurt looks up to the door to see Mike leaning in the doorway. “Thank you for your discretion,” he says.

“You know I’d do anything for you,” Mike replies. “But, Your Highness, are you sure you’re being wise? I mean, sleeping with the brother of one of your suitors…”

“I know,” Kurt says, rubbing a hand over his face. “I know.”

Mike winces, and Kurt sighs.

“Mercedes is waiting for you. She’s on the warpath.”

“Right,” Kurt says. “Just… let me change first. Send her in in five minutes.”

Mike raises an eyebrow, then smirks. “Yes, Your Highness,” he says, exiting the room and shutting the door behind him quietly.

As Kurt changes, he thinks of Blaine. It is just his luck that the only man he wishes to be his husband doesn’t want to marry anybody, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/162013233020/just-a-kiss-on-your-lips-in-the-moonlight-36)


	4. The Fourth Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one! I had hoped to post it yesterday, but I got called into work. 
> 
> Warning for this chapter: barebacking
> 
> I'm hoping to post the next chapter soon :) Hope you all enjoy!

Mercedes does everything in her power to attempt to convince Kurt that he should be the one to apologize to Prince Cooper. In a way, Kurt can see her side. He doesn’t want to cause any sort of conflict with the kingdom of Westerville, and he doesn’t think his father would be too pleased to hear that he snapped at a suitor and stormed off.

Still, he refuses to back down. “He was rude to, Mercedes. What’s more, he was rude to his future queen. I will not apologize for calling attention to that.”

 He hates pulling rank, especially on Mercedes, but at the end of the day he is the prince and she is the advisor. It is entirely up to Kurt if he should take the advice she gives.

She is clearly unhappy with him as they make their way to the ballroom for the fourth night of the festival, but Kurt forces himself not to care. They will make up on the long journey back to Lima, he’s sure of it. For now, he is standing by his decision. If anybody is to apologize, it is Prince Cooper; not himself.

When they arrive at the ballroom, it is to find Prince Cooper waiting for them at the door. Kurt can barely contain an eye-roll at the sight of him.

“Your Highness,” he greets, bowing deeply. Kurt raises an eyebrow as the man rights himself. “If I could have a word?”

Kurt wants to say no, but Mercedes gives him the absolute worst glare, and he knows that he will at least have to appease her a little, so he says, “Yes, of course.”

Prince Cooper leads them to the corner of the ballroom farthest away from the band. As they walk, Kurt cannot help but look around, desperate to find Blaine Unfortunately for him, he cannot spot him.

“Your Highness,” Prince Cooper begins when they’ve reached the somewhat quieter corner. “I would like to extend my deepest apologies for my behaviour last night.”

Even if Kurt wanted to hide the surprise on his face, he couldn’t. “Really?”

Prince Cooper nods. “You were correct. I was being presumptuous, and unnecessarily rude. I…” he takes a deep breath, then says, “I completely understand if you no longer wish to consider me as a potential future husband. Please, just accept my deepest condolences.”

Kurt doesn’t quite know how to react. A very large part of him wants to tell the prince that he is definitely no longer considering him as a potential husband, but another part knows he should reward this selfless behaviour. Besides, as he has said many times, he really, really does not want to enter a conflict with Westerville.

“Thank you for your sincere apology, Prince Cooper,” Kurt says. “I believe that your current behaviour negates your behaviour last night, so I will still consider you as a suitor. But,” he quickly hurries to say, seeing a far-too-relieved look pass over the prince’s face, “I want to make it very clear that I have not made my decision, and you are not to imply to anybody else that I am leaning in your direction, as I am not currently leaning toward any suitor. Is that understood?”

“Of course,” the prince says quickly. “Completely understand. Thank you, Your Highness, for extending me such grace.”

Kurt nods. He glances over Prince Cooper’s back, hoping to catch sight of Blaine, but instead finds Mercedes waving her hands at him, and he sighs. “Would you like to dance, Prince Cooper?”

The prince nods and they move toward the rest of the dancers. He glares at Mercedes as they walk past, but she does not seem to care, an incredibly smug look on her face.

They don’t speak much as they dance, and Kurt is thankful for such a small mercy. He continues searching for Blaine, attempting to remain discreet, and is frustrated when he continues to be unable to find him.

After several songs, a hand is placed on his shoulder, and he is surprised to find Blaine’s friend Santana standing behind him.

“Your Highness,” she greets, bowing her head slightly to Kurt, and then giving Prince Cooper a casual nod. “Do you mind if I cut in?”

“Of course not,” Prince Cooper says, a thin smile appearing on his face.

Santana rolls her eyes and says, “I wasn’t asking you,” before turning her gaze to Kurt.

“Oh,” Kurt says. “Yes, of course. Prince Cooper,” he bows to him briefly, and then takes Santana’s hand and allows her to lead him away from the prince.

They end up close to the front door, and as soon as they begin to sway Santana says, “You’re welcome.”

Kurt frowns. “For what?”

“For getting you away from that moron,” she says, rolling her eyes once more. “Blaine told me you were becoming increasingly frustrated with his behaviour.”

“Tonight was not as bad as previous nights,” he admits. Then, he pulls Santana closer and whispers, “Where is Blaine? I’ve been looking for him all evening.”

She groans and pushes him farther from her. “I can see now why he asked me to help tonight. You’re not exactly what one would call discrete.”

“He sent you?”

“As if I was a maid,” Santana says, shaking her head. “He’s lucky I like him so damn much. Look, we’re going to dance for a song or two, and then you’re going to excuse yourself and walk out into the main hall. Walk a little way to the left and I’ll meet you there after a few minutes.”

“Why can’t we just leave together?”

“Because Blaine has a reputation, Your Highness,” she sneers the term. “And people are already talking since he disappeared after you did last night.”

Kurt shakes his head. “It’s so unfair.”

“Yes, I know, but it is what it is. Now, go.”

“I thought we were going to dance another song.”

“We were, but I’m getting tired of you. Go on.” She shoos him away, and Kurt hurries to follow her instructions. Thankfully nobody stops him on his way out, and none of the few people meandering the hallway seem to realize who it is that is walking past them.

He waits for Santana in a small alcove to the left of the ballroom, anxious for her to arrive and deliver him to Blaine. He has been desperate to see him since he left the previous night, and every second that passes feels like a thousand years.

Finally, Santana finds him and gestures for him to follow her. She leads him through the winding halls of the castle, in the complete opposite direction of where Kurt’s room is located. They don’t speak, meaning the only sounds Kurt can hear are their footsteps on the stone floors and the pounding of his heart in his ears.

“Okay, here we are,” Santana says, gesturing to a set of large, ornate doors. “Prince Blaine’s personal chambers. Don’t have too much fun.”

She turns to leave, but Kurt stops her. “Hey. Thank you.”

She doesn’t look back at Kurt. “This is for Blaine, I hope you know.” She turns her head slightly over her shoulder, but doesn’t meet his eye. “Don’t hurt him.”

“I would rather die,” he says boldly. It’s probably an exaggeration, seeing as he’s only known Blaine for four days, but he needs her to know how serious he is about her friend.

“Good,” she says with a simple head nod, and then continues walking away.

Kurt takes a deep breath and carefully knocks on the door. “Blaine?” he says, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible.

Within seconds the door opens and he is pulled in and pressed against the wood of the door. “You’re here,” Blaine whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s jaw. “I thought Santana had forgotten.”

“If she had I would have run all over the castle looking for you,” Kurt replies, placing a hand on Blaine’s cheek and tilting his face up so he can kiss him properly. “I missed you.”

“You saw me yesterday,” Blaine teases.

“I still missed you.”

Blaine kisses him again, and quietly replies, “I missed you, too.” They smile at each other for several seconds, and then Blaine reaches down and takes Kurt’s hand. “Come on,” he says. “I want to make the most of our time together.”

He begins to lead Kurt toward a small door, and Kurt’s heartbeat speeds up. He wants to tease Blaine about how forward he’s being, but worries that if he does Blaine will stop.

The last thing he wants is for Blaine to stop.

Blaine kicks the door to his bedchamber closed behind him, and instantly begins to disrobe. Kurt watches, mouth wide, as the man sheds his clothes, revealing glorious tanned skin to Kurt’s greedy gaze.

“God,” he whispers when Blaine stands before him, entirely nude. “You are…”

“I am…?” Blaine asks, hints of his previous hesitance peeking through.

Kurt steps toward him, hands going to Blaine’s shoulders. “Exquisite,” he says, feeling the sharp exhale of relief that leaves Blaine’s body.

“Now, you,” Blaine whispers, and Kurt hurries to comply.

They fall into bed together once they are both naked, and it barely takes a moment for Blaine to straddle Kurt’s lap. He kisses him like his life depends on it, and Kurt welcomes the action, rubbing his hands up and down Blaine’s beautiful back.

“Here,” Blaine says, reaching over to his nightstand and plucking up a small vial of oil. He places it in Kurt’s hand, raising a lascivious eyebrow.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asks, more than aware of what Blaine is asking.

“Please,” Blaine whispers, leaning down to kiss Kurt once more. “I want you.” He kisses him deeply, and Kurt moans. “Just… go slow,” Blaine says once he breaks the kiss. “It’s been a while.”

Kurt complies happily. He works his fingers inside Blaine slowly, savouring the feeling of tight heat surrounding him. This has always been one of his favourite acts, and so taking his time is anything but a hardship.

It’s Blaine who finally cracks, several minutes after Kurt has fit a fourth finger inside him. “I’m ready,” he says, reaching over and dipping his hand in the oil. He rubs it over Kurt’s cock, making Kurt groan. “I’m ready,” he repeats, sitting up slightly and hovering over Kurt’s cock.

He lowers himself carefully, and it takes everything within Kurt not to come that very moment. “Blaine,” he hisses, hands finding purchase on Blaine’s hips.

“I know,” Blaine replies, continuing his mission. Finally, he bottoms out, and Kurt clutches harder at Blaine’s skin, trying as hard as he can not to come immediately.

Blaine doesn’t give him much reprieve, immediately beginning to rock his hips, moaning above Kurt. His hands fall to Kurt’s chest, one directly over Kurt’s heart, and Kurt can’t help but smile at the action.

He brings one hand up and holds Blaine’s hand in place, beginning to thrust upward into the man.

They move together easily, rocking back and forth, Blaine’s hand a constant over Kurt’s heart. Somehow, knowing that Blaine can feel how quickly Kurt’s heart is beating feels far more intimate than what is happening below the waist.

Somehow, Kurt manages to hold off his orgasm until Blaine comes, cock untouched, bobbing between them. The sight of it sets Kurt off as well, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he comes.

Blaine pulls off far too soon, and Kurt hisses in sensitivity.

“Sorry,” Blaine murmurs, huddling close to Kurt. “But also, thank you.”

Kurt chuckles at that, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s shoulders and sinking his fingers into Blaine’s hair. “I think I’m the one who should be thanking _you_ ,” he admits. “What brought all this on?”

Blaine shrugs and presses a kiss to Kurt’s collar bone. “After I left last night, I kept thinking. If you don’t marry Cooper, then this may be one of the last times I’ll ever see you. I didn’t want to just have the memory of… well, what we did yesterday. I wanted more.”

Kurt’s heart sinks. “Blaine,” Kurt pulls him closer. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Blaine says, turning his face upward so he can meet Kurt’s eyes.

The words are on the tip of his tongue, ready to roll out and potentially make him the happiest man in the world. But right next to those words are the memories of what Blaine said before; how he never wants to marry. He’s already decided.

Kurt sighs, then says, “Did you talk to your brother about what he said yesterday?”

Blaine blushes. “Maybe,” he admits. “I just… I know you don’t like him much, but I thought that if maybe you could see a more selfless side of him…”

Kurt looks away from Blaine. All the joy of their wonderful love making drains from his body.

“You really think I should marry him, don’t you?”

He doesn’t look down. He doesn’t want to see Blaine’s face when he answers.

“I can’t think of another way for us to still see each other,” Blaine whispers.

 _You marry me_ , Kurt’s mind screams. _We can see each other every day if_ you _marry me_.

He can’t bring himself to say it. The only thing worse than never asking Blaine to marry him would be asking Blaine to marry him, and hearing him say no.

“Alright,” Kurt says, voice quiet. “I’ll do it.”

Blaine sits up, but Kurt still doesn’t meet his eye.

“Really?” he doesn’t sound as excited as Kurt thought he would.

Kurt nods. “Tomorrow I’ll ask Cooper to be my husband. For you.”

Blaine cuddles back in next to Kurt, but he doesn’t thank him. Neither man says anything, and Kurt wonders if the weight of this decision hangs as heavily on Blaine as it does on himself.

Still, if it means he can still see Blaine, even as his brother-in-law, he’ll do it. For Blaine, he’ll do anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/162368921200/just-a-kiss-on-your-lips-in-the-moonlight-46)


	5. The Final Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. Originally, I wanted to write this chapter, and then a short epilogue, which is why this fic was originally labelled as having six chapters. However, when I reached the end of this chapter, I realized that I didn’t have anything more to say. I like where I leave our boys off, and I hope you will too. So, without further ado, the final chapter of this fic. A million thanks once more to the wonderful @datshitrandom for her art <3 It’s been an honour writing this fic for it.

Kurt doesn’t know how long he’s been standing at the door of the guest chambers. It’s definitely been too long. He keeps telling himself to just go out there and do it, just go to the ballroom and inform everybody that he’s made his decision and that the man he will be marrying is Prince Cooper of Westerville. It’s what Blaine wants. He promised Blaine he would.

His feet don’t want to listen to his brain. He knows this is the only way to keep Blaine in his life, but at what cost? The reason he went on this journey to begin with is because he wanted to avoid an arranged marriage. While he wasn’t expecting to fall for somebody as he fell for Blaine, his wish had been to propose marriage to somebody he could see himself loving one day. Cooper just wasn’t that person. Could he really see himself going to bed to Cooper every night? Spending the rest of his life by Cooper’s side, just so he was guaranteed a visit or two a year with Blaine?

His hands clench at his side and his heart aches because _yes_. He can see himself doing that. He’ll do anything to keep Blaine in his life. Even if the past two nights are the only nights he gets with Blaine. Even if he has to spend the rest of his life at Blaine’s brothers side, wishing he were with Blaine instead. It will be worth it to know that he will see Blaine again.

“Your Highness?” Mike puts a hand on his shoulder, and Kurt jumps a little in surprise. “Are you all right?”

Kurt nods, composing himself. “I just have to do something very difficult in a few minutes,” he admits. “I’m trying to prepare myself for it.”

Mike opens his mouth as if to speak, but seemingly changes his mind. He nods and steps back, going back to what he was doing before – packing up Kurt and Mercedes’ things. They will be leaving in the morning, regardless of Kurt’s decision of spouse, and Kurt has requested that everything be ready before the night is out. As much as he has enjoyed his time in Westerville, he is more than ready to go home for multiple reasons.

Taking one final deep breath, Kurt finally opens the door and begins to make his way toward the ballroom.

He keeps a quick pace, knowing if he walks slowly he will never reach his destination. He just needs to get this over with. Quick and easy.

He walks into the ballroom with far more confidence than he feels, keeping his eye out for Prince Cooper and the King. He knows he should announce his decision to the King of Westerville first, but he would also like to have Prince Cooper present for the announcement, as it is not one he wishes to make twice.

The band begins to play [a familiar song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_yTphvyiPU) just as Kurt’s eyes land on the King. Steeling himself, he takes a step toward him, only to be stopped a second after by a hand on his wrist.

“Your Highness,” Blaine’s voice says, and Kurt turns, heart skipping a beat at the sight of him. “I have just realized that I have not yet had the honour of sharing a dance with you.”

“Blaine,” Kurt says, keeping his voice quiet. “I’m just on my way to announce my decision to your grandfather.”

“Please,” Blaine says, tightening his grip on Kurt’s wrist. “Just one dance? I love this song.”

He can’t deny Blaine anything, especially not when he widens his eyes and curves his lips into the most delicious pout. He nods, and instantly Blaine takes him in his arms, leading him in a dance right then and there.

The song is fast, but their dance is slow. Kurt can barely concentrate on the lyrics, focusing instead on the man in his arms. He wonders if this will be the last time he will hold him like this.

After over a minute of silence, Kurt can no longer hold his tongue. “Why are you doing this, Blaine?” he asks, making sure to keep his voice down. “Asking your brother to marry me is already the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

Blaine doesn’t meet his gaze, cheeks darkening. “I… I’m struggling to find the words,” he says, voice quiet as well. “I have something important to say to you, but I’m worried…” he trails off, eyes on the ground. “If you don’t respond how I hope you will, it may just kill me.”

Kurt refuses to get his hopes up. He cannot. He will not. “You can say anything to me. By now, you should know that.”

“I do,” Blaine says. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I – I’ve been thinking. A lot, actually, since last night. About what I asked you to do.”

“As have I,” Kurt says, raising an eyebrow.

“I hope about the same thing I have,” Blaine murmurs. He opens his eyes, and finally meets Kurt’s gaze. “Kurt, last night, when you told me you’d marry Cooper, I felt differently than how I thought I would feel.” His eyes shine with emotion, and Kurt feels his throat swelling up. “I thought I would be happy. I want more than anything to have you in my life, you know that, and I thought this would be the best way. But hearing you agree to it… thinking about you married to my brother…” He shakes his head. “I could hardly stand it.”

“What are you saying, Blaine?” Kurt asks, stopping their movements.

Blaine closes his eyes once more, and inhales. “You know my story,” he says. “The truth. I know even that is not preferable, and that the spouse of a King should be pure, but—”

“Blaine,” Kurt puts his hands on Blaine’s shoulders. “Please tell me you are saying what I think you’re saying.”

“I know I told you I never wanted to marry, and that was the truth. But last night I just couldn’t stop thinking, trying to find any other way to keep you in my life other than you marrying Cooper. I… I could only find one, and I know it isn’t what you might want, but I have to ask anyway.”

He looks up at Kurt, eyes wide, with tears pooling in them. Kurt can barely breathe, doesn’t dare. If this is a dream, he never wants to wake up.

“Um, so,” Blaine says, clearing his throat. “Kurt Hummel, Crown Prince of Lima.”

Kurt nods, hoping it will assuage the doubts Blaine has confessed to feeling.

“Will you accept me as a potential suitor?”

Kurt can’t help it. He wishes he could, but he can’t. He lets out a loud, watery laugh.

Blaine recoils, and Kurt instantly pulls him close, “Oh, Blaine, no,” he says, hands going to Blaine’s face. “I’m not laughing at your request. I’m laughing at the idea of you just being a suitor.”

Blaine swallows thickly, a tear falling down a cheek. “So…?”

“Blaine, I’ve wanted to marry you since the moment I saw you,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “How on earth did you get the idea that I did not want that?”

“I… my reputation…”

“That means nothing to me. I’ve told you so multiple times.” Kurt smiles, wiping away another tear.

“I thought it meant nothing to you when we were just… philandering.”

Kurt bursts out laughing, and this time, Blaine laughs as well.

“Oh, Blaine,” he says, leaning down and kissing him square on the mouth. “It’s always been more than philandering with you. How could you not have known?”

Blaine laughs again, then throws his arms around Kurt’s neck and pulls him down into a deeper kiss. For a moment, Kurt gets lost in it, forgetting everything but the fact that Blaine wants to marry him.

He is soon brought back to reality, however, at the sound of a throat clearing, and Baron Kiehl’s obnoxious voice exclaiming, “What is the meaning of this?!”

They pull apart, and Kurt finds all four suitors, as well as the King of Westerville, Mercedes, and almost the entirety of the festival attendants staring at him.

He stands straight, clears his throat, and addresses the King. “Your Majesty,” he begins. “I want to thank you ever so kindly for throwing this magnificent festival in my honour. It has truly been the highlight of my journey.”

The King does not respond. He simply raises an eyebrow and glances down to where Kurt’s arm has slung across Blaine’s waist.

“I would also like to formally inform you that I have chosen your grandson, Prince Blaine of Westerville, as my husband and future King of Lima.”

He knows he should technically be asking the King’s permission, but at this point, he doesn’t care. He isn’t going to risk the man saying no. He refuses to have Blaine taken away from him, even if he risks the King’s wrath in doing so.

Thankfully, the King’s lips tick upward, and soon he is grinning. “Well, well,” he says, chuckling and shaking his head. “This is certainly a surprise.”

“Grandfather,” Blaine says. “I know this is unprecedented, but—”

“But nothing,” the King says, still chuckling. “The future King of Lima has spoken. The only thing left to hear is your own answer.”

Blaine turns to look at Kurt, a gorgeous grin on his face. “Yes,” he says, voice quiet and intimate, just for Kurt. Then, louder, “I say yes.”

The crowd erupts in loud, albeit slightly confused, cheers. Baron Kiehl storms out, but the other three suitors seem decently happy for the pair. Kurt is surprised to find Prince Cooper cheering along everybody else, but there he is. In fact, he seems to be one of the people cheering the loudest. Kurt decides that he will make no effort at any time in the future to understand his soon-to-be brother-in-law. After all, he doesn’t matter. All that matters is Blaine, in his arms, agreeing to become his husband.

He pulls Blaine into a quick kiss, causing the cheering to get even louder. Blaine blushes, and Kurt winks.

He cannot wait to make Blaine blush for the rest of their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/162403720720/just-a-kiss-on-your-lips-in-the-moonlight-55) Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments <3 I hope to see you all whenever my next fic comes around <3


End file.
